


Deckwatch

by LilyK



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen, transcript
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29388297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyK/pseuds/LilyK
Summary: A wounded killer takes refuge in a house where Hutch’s friends live. He goes in as a paramedic to try and diffuse the situation.
Kudos: 1
Collections: Starsky & Hutch Original Series Transcripts





	Deckwatch


    DECKWATCH
    
    Season 3, Episode 23
    
    Original Airdate: May 17, 1978
    
    Written by: Don Rene Patterson
    Story Editor: Rick Edelstein
    Created by: William Blinn
    Directed by: Paul Michael Glaser
    
    Summary: A wounded killer takes refuge in a house where Hutch’s friends live. He goes in as a paramedic to try and diffuse the situation. 
    
    Cast: 
    

David Soul ... Det. Ken 'Hutch' Hutchinson

Paul Michael Glaser ... Det. Dave Starsky

Antonio Fargas ... Huggy Bear (credit only)

Bernie Hamilton ... Capt. Harold Dobey

Michael Baseleon ... Hector Salidas

Kathryn Harrold ... Laura Kanen

Susan French ... Hannah Kanen

Carole Mallory ... Madelaine

Will Walker ... Chicky

Jack Somack ... Detective Peterson

Trent Dolan ... Policeman

Harv Selsby ... Patrolman #1

Wendell Powell ... Patrolman #2
    
    
    **Interior – Night - Nightclub**
    
    SALIDAS: Hungry? Thought you might like some dinner before we went out.
    
    MADELAINE: We're out now.
    
    SALIDAS: Still on the bus. Do you like Cantonese?
    
    MADELAINE: If you mean octopus, no. If you mean chow mein, I love it.
    
    SALIDAS: That's what I mean. "Madelaine." Harry.
    
    MADELAINE: Mad, for short. Was it that long a voyage, Harry?
    
    SALIDAS: Eight months. Greek tanker, Piraeus to Hong Kong.
    
    MADELAINE: How'd you manage that?
    
    SALIDAS: Same way I have for ten years. Nine months on sea, two on shore.
    
    MADELAINE: You must be ready to raise the bloody roof.
    
    SALIDAS: Let's eat. I'm starving.
    
    
    Exterior – Day - Beach
    
    DETECTIVE: "Madelaine."
    
    HUTCH: Madelaine what?
    
    DETECTIVE: Don't ask me the hard questions. Madelaine. No other ID. Multiple knife wounds. About 3 or 4 last night. Right here. No sex. They had that earlier over dinner. Check with the ME on the menu. Killing was just a nightcap. Wanna hear the good news? Blood all over the place. Two types. His and hers. The lady got in a good lick of her own.
    
    HUTCH: With what?
    
    DETECTIVE: A 2-inch.38 Special. Found it a short fling down the beach.
    
    HUTCH: Is that hers?
    
    DETECTIVE: A petite anti-rape purse model with one shell missing.
    
    STARSKY: Think he found it?
    
    DETECTIVE: In a major artery, from the amount of blood he lost. ME thinks it might be critical. You know what that means.
    
    STARSKY: We got a rat in the corner, screaming blue murder.
    
    HUTCH: Okay, forty-five cops on the way. Ordered a house-to-house all up and down the beachfront. My neighborhood.
    
    STARSKY: Any idea who we're looking for?
    
    HUTCH: Yeah, a guy with a hole in his leg.
    
    STARSKY: That's it?
    
    HUTCH: Isn't that enough?
    
    STARSKY: What's the matter?
    
    HUTCH: Nothing.
    
    STARSKY: Fooled me.
    
    HUTCH: Hunting down a wounded felon. That's lousy.
    
    STARSKY: So's being dead. I feel the same way.
    
    
    **Exterior – Day – Neighborhood**
    
    CHICKY: What's happening?
    
    SALIDAS: What?
    
    CHICKY: You all right?
    
    SALIDAS: Yeah. I just had a little accident. I was hit by a car. Got a light?
    
    CHICKY: Why don't you see a doctor.
    
    SALIDAS: I can't walk. Can you call me an ambulance?
    
    CHICKY: Sure. Think you'll be around when I get back?
    
    SALIDAS: Yeah.
    
    CHICKY: Okay. I'll lend you my lighter.
    
    SALIDAS: Take your time. I'm fine.
    
    CHICKY: Sure you are.
    
    HUTCH: What time is it?
    
    STARSKY: Two hours till sunset.
    
    HUTCH: Terrific.
    
    STARSKY: Maybe we'll get lucky. Maybe the sun won't set.
    
    PATROL OFFICER: Kid wants to talk to you. Said it's vital to the well-being of our community.
    
    HUTCH: Yeah, I'm sure it is. What are you doing out on the street, Chicky? I thought they found a home for you at Juvenile Hall.
    
    CHICKY: Well, you see the TV reception was kind of lousy, so I decided-
    
    HUTCH: What do you wanna talk about?
    
    CHICKY: It's private.
    
    HUTCH: Oh, it's private. Uh-huh.
    
    CHICKY: Yeah, and I don't feel like talking to your whole army, okay?
    
    HUTCH: Yeah, well, he's private. Hello, stranger.
    
    KANEN: Hey.
    
    HUTCH: Tell him your story.
    
    STARSKY: Come on.
    
    KANEN: Long time no see, huh?
    
    HUTCH: Yeah.
    
    STARSKY: Shoot.
    
    KANEN: What's happening?
    
    CHICKY: What's it worth to you?
    
    STARSKY: What?
    
    HUTCH: Nothing. Uh...
    
    CHICKY: Some information.
    
    HUTCH: Just fishing.
    
    STARSKY: About what?
    
    KANEN: Vague as ever.
    
    CHICKY: The guy you're looking for.
    
    HUTCH: How you been?
    
    KANEN: Answer my question.
    
    HUTCH: Which one?
    
    STARSKY: How about 20 cents?
    
    KANEN: This fish you're fishing for.
    
    CHICKY: Ha-ha. Fat chance. This guy's all over the radio and TV.
    
    STARSKY: So will you be, if you turn down my last offer.
    
    HUTCH: Just police business.
    
    STARSKY: Unbelievable.
    
    CHICKY: What am I doing?
    
    KANEN: Same old game, same old Hutch.
    
    HUTCH: Same old Laura.
    
    STARSKY: If you got it,
    
    KANEN: Sorry.
    
    STARSKY: And you ain't giving it, now, how do you expect us to get it?
    
    HUTCH: That's okay. That's okay.
    
    CHICKY: Well, you can't do nothing to me, chump. Because I'm a juvenile minor trying to be helpful. Okay? You got the whole army out here busting up my schoolyard.
    
    HUTCH: You all right?
    
    KANEN: Yeah. See you around.
    
    CHICKY: All you can do is offer me 20 cents?
    
    HUTCH: There was this… This girl, uh… She was found down by the beach.
    
    STARSKY: The offer was 20 cents. It's now a freebie.
    
    KANEN: Sorry I asked.
    
    CHICKY: Come on, man, he's a nice guy.
    
    STARSKY: So am I. Chicky, one last time.
    
    CHICKY: I can't.
    
    STARSKY: Why not?
    
    CHICKY: Okay, I've been talking to him. And I can't do it for nothing.
    
    HUTCH: Book him!
    
    CHICKY: Come on, man. Okay, wait. Wait a minute, all right? Look, I'll give it to you, okay? Gratis.
    
    STARSKY: That's big of you, kid.
    
    
    **Interior – Day – Kanen House**
    
    KANEN: Hannah, wake up. You're never gonna believe… Three guesses who I just saw. What's the matter?
    
    SALIDAS: Does anybody else live here? Does anybody else live here?
    
    KANEN: No. Nobody else.
    
    SALIDAS: Anybody who can help me here?
    
    HANNAH: Laura, maybe we could find somebody...
    
    KANEN: My... My brother could help you.
    
    SALIDAS: Is he a doctor?
    
    HANNAH: What?
    
    KANEN: Yeah.
    
    SALIDAS: Where is he?
    
    HANNAH: Where is who?
    
    KANEN: At County General.
    
    SALIDAS: County General?
    
    KANEN: Isn't that right, Hannah? Hannah? Isn't that where Hutch works on Wednesdays?
    
    HANNAH: Hutch? At County General? I didn't know he was a-
    
    KANEN: I'll call him.
    
    SALIDAS: Cuts down on the ringing.
    
    HANNAH: What's wrong, dear?
    
    SALIDAS: Where's the nearest pay phone?
    
    KANEN: At the market.
    
    SALIDAS: How far?
    
    KANEN: Three blocks.
    
    SALIDAS: Tell you what. You go make that call. Get me a quart of rum, pack of smokes, no filters, and some fruit. Something meaty, like papaya. You want something?
    
    HANNAH: Nothing, thank you.
    
    SALIDAS: Don't take the bike.
    
    KANEN: I told you, it's three blocks.
    
    SALIDAS: But on a bike you can go 30.
    
    KANEN: Okay. Hannah, I'll be back as soon as I can.
    
    SALIDAS: Before the clock strikes 5… or Grandma...
    
    KANEN: That's fifteen minutes.
    
    SALIDAS: Fourteen.
    
    
    **Exterior – Day - Neighborhood**
    
    STARSKY: Come here. Come here. How bad was the leg?
    
    CHICKY: I told you once.
    
    STARSKY: Tell me again.
    
    CHICKY: I couldn't see nothing. He had it all wrapped up on some belt and an old rag. He kept pouring whisky all over it.
    
    HUTCH: French cigarettes.
    
    CHICKY: They're English cigarettes, I told you once. They're English cigarettes. My brother used to smoke them. They stink like stale Colombian.
    
    STARSKY: Do you recognize this?
    
    CHICKY: What do you mean?
    
    STARSKY: Does it look familiar?
    
    CHICKY: It's a button, OK?
    
    HUTCH: What kind of a button?
    
    CHICKY: A "button" button. What is this, Forty Questions?
    
    STARSKY: It happens to be a seaman's button, and it belongs to the Merchant Marines. Now, does it look familiar?
    
    CHICKY: What are you doing to me? Huh? I'm trying to help you. What are you doing to me? Huh? Okay.
    
    KANEN: Hutch! Hutch! He's there!
    
    HUTCH: What? Who? What? What time is it?
    
    STARSKY: Who? Where?
    
    KANEN: That man! Listen, we've got five minutes.
    
    HUTCH: What man?
    
    KANEN: He's gonna kill Hannah! The man with the... the leg!
    
    STARSKY: Where?
    
    KANEN: He's at my house.
    
    
    **Interior – Day – Kanen House**
    
    SALIDAS: Think she got married on the way?
    
    HANNAH: Not very likely. Every man she meets ends up playing cards with me in the kitchen. Expect she's having a hard time finding Hutch.
    
    SALIDAS: Hector Salidas.
    
    HANNAH: Hannah Kanen. How do you do, Hector?
    
    SALIDAS: Don't call me Hector. Harry. Hector's my old man- 
    
    HANNAH: He won't be coming back. My son died over three years ago.
    
    SALIDAS: In the line of duty?
    
    HANNAH: I guess you could call it that. Harry? Are you the man who killed that poor girl last night?
    
    SALIDAS: Nine times.
    
    HANNAH: What did she do to you that was so terrible?
    
    SALIDAS: She was just there.
    
    
    **Exterior – Day – In the Torino**
    
    KANEN: Look, he was just there. I came home. I walked in. He was just there. Now, what are you gonna do?
    
    HUTCH: Laura, you've got to get back into that house. Tell them you've located your brother. And just hold on till I get there.
    
    KANEN: When?
    
    HUTCH: Soon as I can.
    
    STARSKY: We're here.
    
    KANEN: What are you gonna do? Look, what are you gonna do? I could do something. I can hit him. I can hit him when he's not looking. My groceries.
    
    HUTCH: Laura, promise me something. Don't do anything. Just be cool, and everything's gonna be all right. Now, go on home.
    
    KANEN: All right, all right, all right.
    
    STARSKY: Make sure you get home, okay? Go ahead. Go ahead.
    
    
    **Interior – Day – Kanen House**
    
    KANEN: Wait a minute. Wait. Stop. Wait a minute. There's nobody here.
    
    PATROL OFFICER: Do you live here?
    
    KANEN: Yeah. I mean, except for me. There's nobody here but me. So, there's no use in ringing the door bell. Can I, uh...? Can I help you?
    
    PATROL OFFICER: We're conducting a door-to-door investigation.
    
    KANEN: You mean about that killer I heard about? No, I haven't seen anything.
    
    PATROL OFFICER 2: Is anything wrong, ma'am?
    
    KANEN: No. Nothing. I mean, yes. Everything. I… I've got this big dinner party  tonight for eight people, and the way things are going, I'll never get my hair done and my, uh… My dress together before… But I'll let you know if I see anything suspicious.
    
    PATROL OFFICER: Yeah, sure.
    
    PATROL OFFICER 2: Thank you.
    
    
    **Interior – Day – Command Center**
    
    DOBEY: No chance. 
    
    HUTCH: I'll need two hours, Captain.
    
    STARSKY: One hour. Gets dark in an hour.
    
    HUTCH: I got a better shot in the dark.
    
    STARSKY: Are you crazy? The odds are with him in the dark. 
    
    DOBEY: I already told you both "no."
    
    STARSKY: Ten to one he'll kill them both before he splits in the dark. That's his MO.
    
    DOBEY: That's why I wanna send SWAT in.
    
    HUTCH: You send SWAT team in there, Captain, you've two dead ladies on your hands.
    
    DOBEY: What makes you think you got a better chance?
    
    HUTCH: Well, then just give me the hour.
    
    STARSKY: What have you got to lose?
    
    DOBEY: Your partner.
    
    STARSKY: What do you think? 
    
    HUTCH: What do you think I think?
    
    STARSKY: Captain?
    
    DOBEY: One hour.
    
    
    **Interior – Day – Kanen House**
    
    SALIDAS: Want some?
    
    KANEN: No.
    
    SALIDAS: Hannah?
    
    HANNAH: No, thank you.
    
    SALIDAS: Like the sight of blood?
    
    KANEN: No.
    
    SALIDAS: Think I'm gonna make it?
    
    KANEN: I don't know. Yes. Maybe.
    
    SALIDAS: Hannah knows, don't you, Hannah? What the hell's taking him so long?
    
    
    **Exterior – Day - Taxi**
    
    STARSKY: Ready?
    
    HUTCH: I'm getting there.
    
    STARSKY: Okay, according to photo surveillance, we got a two-story house, entrances front and rear- 
    
    HUTCH: Starsky, I've been in there.
    
    STARSKY: Yeah, well, I haven't.
    
    HUTCH: I think you ought to try to get around to the back door, but we don't know where he is.
    
    STARSKY: Laura said the living room. 
    
    HUTCH: Said. Maybe he moved.
    
    STARSKY: Okay. We'll play it by ear.
    
    HUTCH: I'll try to get back to the kitchen door.
    
    STARSKY: Okay?
    
    HUTCH: I'll tell you in about an hour.
    
    
    **Interior – Day – Kanen House**
    
    SALIDAS: What color eyes?
    
    KANEN: Who?
    
    SALIDAS: Your brother.
    
    KANEN: Blue.
    
    SALIDAS: Yeah?
    
    LAURA: With a greenish tint. Brown, sometimes.
    
    SALIDAS: Yeah?
    
    KANEN: They get darker.
    
    SALIDAS: Go on! Let him in!
    
    HANNAH: She doesn't like to look at anybody straight in the eye. It makes her nervous. His eyes are blue. Yours are hazel. Well, come in, dear. We've been bragging about you all afternoon.
    
    HUTCH: You all right, Hannah?
    
    SALIDAS: She's fine. Put the bag down. Come here.
    
    HANNAH: We have this guest, you see. His name's Hector.
    
    SALIDAS: Closer.
    
    HANNAH: But I think you better call him Harry. He doesn't like the name Hector very much.
    
    SALIDAS: Open up your jacket.
    
    HANNAH: I don't know why. The Greeks were very fond of their Hector.
    
    SALIDAS: Way open.
    
    HANNAH: He has this terrible wound in his leg.
    
    SALIDAS: Turn around.
    
    HANNAH: Poor man. Not a whimper since he arrived. Like my Fred. Could you do something to stop the bleeding, dear?
    
    HUTCH: Well, I probably could, Hannah, if I could take a look at the leg.
    
    SALIDAS: Bring that bag over here. Don't give it to him, give it to her. Open it, Hannah.
    
    HUTCH: Uh… What about Hannah?
    
    SALIDAS: I'll tell you what. I'll make you a package deal. Take care of me, and I'll let her go. Okay?
    
    HUTCH: All right.
    
    SALIDAS: Sit down.
    
    HUTCH: Laura, get me some hot water and, uh, as many cloths as you can find.
    
    SALIDAS: Go on! 
    
    SALIDAS: Laura! What is it?
    
    KANEN: Um, I... I forgot something. The cloths. There weren't any clean ones.
    
    HUTCH: It's all right. Just, uh... Just bring the hot water over here. Come on.
    
    SALIDAS: What are you gonna do?
    
    HUTCH: Disinfect it. I'm gonna have to give you a tetanus.
    
    SALIDAS: No shots.
    
    HANNAH: Harry, don't you think...?
    
    SALIDAS: You are going to choke her. 
    
    HECTOR: No shots.
    
    HUTCH: You need a tetanus.
    
    SALIDAS: I know I do. One part tetanus, nine parts morphine. Bye-bye, Harry. No shots.
    
    HUTCH: I'm gonna have to disinfect. This is gonna hurt.
    
    SALIDAS: Fine. Cleans out my head.
    
    HUTCH: How did you get this?
    
    SALIDAS: The lady… The lady was a tiger.
    
    HANNAH: Hutch, don't you think...?
    
    HUTCH: She out looking for a doctor too?
    
    SALIDAS: No. She's with the rest of the tramps.
    
    HUTCH: You're bleeding badly. Looks like a cut artery. You keep moving like that-
    
    SALIDAS: Who's moving?
    
    HUTCH: Laura, I just ran out of gauze. Run upstairs and get me some clean, uh, sheets.
    
    SALIDAS: No one's going anywhere.
    
    HUTCH: Come on, move it!
    
    KANEN: What are you doing?
    
    STARSKY: Come here.
    
    KANEN: You can't go down there. He'll kill her.
    
    STARSKY: Get her out of that room.
    
    KANEN: I can't. He won't let go of her.
    
    STARSKY: Do it.
    
    HUTCH: Where the hell are those sheets?
    
    KANEN: Don't yell at me. I forgot what I went up for.
    
    HANNAH: It's all right. Everything's all right.
    
    KANEN: Do you want me to go back up and get them?
    
    HUTCH: Yes.
    
    SALIDAS: No, you stay here.
    
    HUTCH: I need the sheets.
    
    SALIDAS: Forget the sheets! She's not going anywhere. I don't mind the blood.
    
    HUTCH: Well, I do. I'm getting sick of the sight of it on my clothes. Look, you're gonna have to lie down.
    
    SALIDAS: No chance.
    
    HUTCH: All right, bleed to death. 
    
    SALIDAS: Sit there and bleed. Sit there and bleed. The bullet!
    
    HANNAH: It's not easy.
    
    HUTCH: What's that, Hannah?
    
    HANNAH: The sight of blood. I've seen lots of it. Fred, my husband, he cut his foot badly, just mowing the lawn. The hospital was a long way from here. Took half an hour to stop the bleeding. I had to tear the sheets. It was half an hour before we could stop the bleeding. Dinner was burned. But when all's said and done, it didn't amount to much. I've seen lots worse. My sister, Eliza…
    
    SALIDAS: Rest, rest. Let's rest a minute. Let's take a little break.
    
    HUTCH: You all right, Hannah?
    
    HANNAH: I didn't feel a thing. You better go in the kitchen and cool off a little. You look terrible.
    
    SALIDAS: Go ahead. 
    
    HUTCH: Well, if you don't mind, Hannah, maybe I'll get myself a beer.
    
    SALIDAS: Why don't you make it two. Hutch! Don't miss! I got a knife on her.
    
    KANEN: Oh, God!
    
    SALIDAS: Get over here. You hit the bull's-eye the first time, I've got a knife on her. Give me the gun! Give me the gun! Give me the gun! Hutch! One last time. Give me the gun. Now… we play a different game. Stand up, Goldilocks. Stand up! Put your hands on the table. What did you hit me with?
    
    KANEN: I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.
    
    SALIDAS: Are you a cop?
    
    HUTCH: Paramedic Unit.
    
    SALIDAS: Paramedic? What's that?
    
    HUTCH: It's an emergency medical unit that works for the county. We do critical gun cases by radio.
    
    HANNAH: Harry.
    
    HUTCH: It's a special hook-up with a doctor who specializes in gun wounds.
    
    SALIDAS: I didn't hear what you said. Tell me that... Tell me that again.
    
    HUTCH: I said, I still am the only person who can help you.
    
    HANNAH: Perhaps you'd feel better if you sat down.
    
    SALIDAS: Where's the radio?
    
    HUTCH: It's in the cab. Around the block. If you don't believe me, why don't you send the girl.
    
    SALIDAS: She's not going anywhere.
    
    HANNAH: Harry.
    
    SALIDAS: I said, the girl's going nowhere.
    
    HUTCH: Then why don't you sit down and at least let me finish stitching.
    
    SALIDAS: If I sit down, I'll never get up.
    
    HUTCH: Hector. You have the gun.
    
    HANNAH: Harry. Sit down.
    
    SALIDAS: Get me that chair over there. What are we gonna do?
    
    HUTCH: We're gonna take the plug out of your leg.
    
    SALIDAS: Okay. Come on.
    
    HUTCH: I'm gonna need the water.
    
    SALIDAS: Paramedic army waiting outside, Hutch?
    
    HUTCH: You saw me come in by myself.
    
    SALIDAS: That's not what I asked you.
    
    HUTCH: I've got a partner three blocks away.
    
    HANNAH: Harry, would you like to have some-?
    
    SALIDAS: Nothing, Hannah. Nothing.
    
    HUTCH: I'm gonna need a proper blade to complete this operation.
    
    SALIDAS: No. No blades.
    
    HUTCH: I need some light. 
    
    SALIDAS: Bring that lamp around. Put it over here so he can see. Okay?
    
    HUTCH: Yeah. 
    
    SALIDAS: How much time did you get?
    
    HUTCH: What?
    
    SALIDAS: Officer.
    
    HUTCH: One hour.
    
    SALIDAS: One hour to do what?
    
    HUTCH: One hour to sew you up.
    
    HANNAH: Laura? Wipe Harry's face, please.
    
    SALIDAS: Go ahead. Thank you. Where's your partner?
    
    HUTCH: He's three blocks away. She did have a name, didn't she?
    
    SALIDAS: Madelaine. Bit actress, New York City. We never got past Maddy and Harry. What's your partner's name?
    
    HUTCH: Starsky.
    
    SALIDAS: Starsky. Ask him if he knows a hotel in New York City called the Marquis.
    
    HUTCH: Anything less than 5 bucks a night, he'll know it.
    
    SALIDAS: She lived there. But now she's in another place with the others.
    
    KANEN: Others?
    
    SALIDAS: Girl in every port.
    
    HUTCH: How many others?
    
    SALIDAS: What difference does it make?
    
    HUTCH: Well, as long as only one of us is gonna walk out of here alive, now's as good a time as any.
    
    SALIDAS: I don't know how many! Ten years at sea. Into shore every nine or ten months. You figure it out.
    
    HANNAH: That's a long time.
    
    KANEN: Why?
    
    SALIDAS: Why? You want reasons? Look in a bloody school book. Why? But for me it's as natural as the moon and the tide.
    
    HUTCH: The bullet.
    
    SALIDAS: Let me see that. Some of us are born to it, Hannah.
    
    KANEN: You ought to be put away.
    
    SALIDAS: I have been locked away. For ten years in a ship's boiler room. You don't think I go to the sea for the fresh air, do you? It's hot in here. Anybody hot? I feel like I'm in that boiler room. Room like a tomb. Small...
    
    HUTCH: You're burning up, Hector. You got a fever.
    
    SALIDAS: Just sew. Sew that damn thing up. I can't stand it any more. I can't.
    
    KANEN: No more, please. Please, no more.
    
    SALIDAS: I can't.
    
    HANNAH: Harry, please.
    
    SALIDAS: I can't.
    
    HANNAH: Sit back.
    
    SALIDAS: I can't. I can't. I can't.
    
    LAURA: Please. Please. Please.
    
    SALIDAS: I can't! I can't! I can't! I can't!
    
    KANEN: Stop it. Please, stop it. Please.
    
    HANNAH: It's almost over. I promise you.
    
    SALIDAS: I'm so thirsty.
    
    KANEN: I'll get you something.
    
    SALIDAS: No, you won't.
    
    HANNAH: Harry, would you like that beer now?
    
    SALIDAS: Please.
    
    HANNAH: I'll get it.
    
    SALIDAS: It's easy now. I can sit here like a Trojan. No pain. No sweat. But the deck's falling out from under me, Hutch. A hairy noise. Noise gets any louder, it's not gonna be so easy. Will you get a deck under me, Hutch?
    
    HUTCH: Tell you what, Hector. I get the gun, you get the deck.
    
    SALIDAS: Not good enough. I don't wanna die just sitting here. I'll tell you something. I promise you I'll take you all with me.
    
    HUTCH: I got another deal for you, Hector. It's very simple. Three easy stages. One, you let Laura go after a paramedic unit. Two, when that unit comes, you get as much plasma to make yourself a new man again. Laura. Three...
    
    
    **Interior – Day – Kanen House**
    
    STARSKY: What am I down?
    
    HANNAH: Hundred and twelve points, dear.
    
    STARSKY: Okay, hotshot. This time I'm gonna nail you.
    
    HANNAH: Fat chance. Tell me, Hutch, why have you stopped coming around to see Laura?
    
    KANEN: Hannah. 
    
    HUTCH: That was Laura's idea. See, she said she didn't wanna get serious about a cop. So, I told her that I would change my profession, because that's the kind of guy I am. I could become a sushi chef or a go-kart mechanic or a ballerina.
    
    STARSKY: You'd look dynamite in a tutu and toe shoes.
    
    HANNAH: She's baking you a lemon meringue pie. That's a good sign.
    
    KANEN: I just didn't wanna waste the lemon.
    
    HUTCH: Hey, kid, what do you say we blaze a trail of passion across the barren wilderness, huh?
    
    KANEN: Somebody lend me a shovel.
    
    HUTCH: Take a moonlit walk.
    
    KANEN: And get mugged.
    
    HUTCH: Sip margaritas by sunset.
    
    KANEN: Tequila makes me gag.
    
    HUTCH: Then we could drift back to my villa, arm in arm. And then we could, uh… What do you say?
    
    LAURA: Oh!
    
    HUTCH: I do love a girl with spunk.
    
    END


End file.
